


Reunited

by Sten_disapproves (orphan_account)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Also warning for slight spoilers of inquisiton (not trespasser tho!), F/F, Honesty most of those characters are just background, Reunited and It Feels So Good, so if you're super looking forward to one of them being in it or something then I'm sorry!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6578617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Sten_disapproves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bear attacks Skyhold, and only one person can help</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunited

"Um excuse me, Sister Leliana, I do not mean to interrupt-"  
"Then don't" the spymaster harshly cut off the nervous spy, she was far too busy sorting through the various documents and secrets the inquisitor had obtained from the Winter Palace, and frankly did not need a distraction that someone else could easily deal with.  
"Well I do not wish to but, um, there seems to be a bear."  
She lifted an eyebrow and suppressed a giggle "a bear? Surely the inquisitor or Cassandra could dispose of it" the humour of the situation had evaporated as Leliana worked to decipher how a bear had reached skyhold, if perhaps an enemy had placed it there, or if it's somehow a distraction of sorts.  
Her train of thoughts that had almost completely connected this bear rampaging through the courtyard to Empress Celene, Corypheus and a handful of suspicious farmers in the Hinterlands, was interrupted by screams in the main hall.  
"Please, Sister Leliana, the Inquisitor has left with most of their circle and those who remains' attacks are simply making no difference. We already asked Lady Morrigan but she laughed at us and walked away. What should we do?" 8 of her spies were now surrounding her, all with terrified expressions. They simply hadn't been trained for a bear attacking skyhold, let alone a bear which is somehow immune to so many attacks.  
Dorian's loud complaints that this bears strength is simply impossible (followed by Viviennes taunts that maybe it takes a better trained Mage to handle the situation) finally persuaded Leliana to take the situation into her own hands.  
She smirked as she pulled her bow and arrows out from under her desk, she kept them nearby in case of an emergency, although this specific emergency had not been one that came to mind.  
She swept down the stairs, elegant even in her hurry to reach the offending animal, before she was interrupted. 

In the Rotunda, her and her 8 spies stood face to face with a massive bear. 

Varric and Cullen complained at the size of the bear ("by the maker, I've never seen one that large!" "Damn right curly, the bear could fight an ogre and win without blinking an eye") but the comments fell on deaf ears.  
The Spymaster took 3 gentle steps towards the creature while waving a hand commanding no one attacks either of them. She reached a hand towards the bear and her face split into a massive smile,  
"Ma cherie...I have missed you so".  
The lone hand reaching towards the bears head quickly turned into a tight embrace. She buried her tearful face into its fur "you always had to show off, didn't you?"  
The bears' form seemed collapse in on itself before revealing an elven woman, standing a few inches shorter than Leliana. Both women smiled so hard their cheeks were aching and Leliana held her lover against her tightly.  
"alright, what the shit?" Varric asked "actually, you know what, don't worry. Pretend I never asked".

*

The warden absentmindedly tapped her injured leg with fingers casting magic, nonchalantly watching her skin knit itself together surrounded by a light green hue. The crows flying in and out of the Rookery continued there work other than a select few who had settled close to the Warden. A faint smile played at her lips "they remember me"  
Leliana rolled her eyes "don't get cocky", there was laughter at the edge of her voice as she fiddled with her hood yet again. She had grown so used to it covering her hair the having it down felt almost unnatural.  
The elf looked at her with such adoration that blush came to her cheeks, compliments filled the room (as they always did when the warden and Leliana were together) of hair, health, abilities and anything else that crossed either woman's mind. Although these compliments were genuine they both knew what question they were hiding.  
As Leliana's blue eyes met Surana's brown, the lingering question was finally spoken.  
"I heard they want you to be divine" a pause. The silence of it filled the rookery louder than any compliment or joke could. Her warden always had been careful with her words, particularly when it came to her. "Is that what you want?"  
The question felt like a stab, not in the back but the gut. Surana would never betray her, any damage she caused would be an accident and would be followed by reassurance, if only through her unwavering eye contact.  
Their discussion went on for hours, without a voice ever being raised or a spy being foolish enough to interrupt. Questions were poised, apologies given and explanations provided. Surana will admit the occasional rude comment was provided by her as well, she can't help some of her grievance against the chantry and was shocked when she heard the love of her life may become the leader of those who had trapped her for so long.  
"You know, more than any outside of the circle, what I went through in there. What all mages go through. You know it's not fair." Her tone was calm, whether through knowing to hide her emotion in front of Templars or simply in response to Lelianas currently expressionless features.  
"Yes. I do. But you understand how the chantry has helped me, what love it is capable of. The love I must help to spread, for everyone"  
An eyebrow raised by the elf, prying into what 'everyone' means.  
"Elves, mages, qunari, dwarves! Anyone who wishes for the makers love shall know where to go and shall be accepted there" The bards joyous disposition returned, the hope flickering in her eyes reminded the warden of moments, long past now, in front of fires surrounded by friends, singing or dancing or shamelessly flirting.  
"You always were a fan of loving elven mages I suppose" Surana chuckled reaching a hand towards her lover. "Oh! I've got a surprise you!"  
The smaller of the two women led them both outside. Despite the many stares and muttered remarks that they received (who knew whether it was for their relationship, her race, the spymaster skipping her duties or simply that only a few hours ago Surana had been in her bear form trying to 'attack' Skyhold) they hurried to the Spymasters quarters

*

Once Leliana was finally comfortable on the bed within her room, the warden presented the surprise. Surana's face was smug, knowing what a genius she was as she swung open the door. A messenger stood there, wide eyed with an armful of nugs. He placed them on the bed and promptly left the room. However, his absence was filled by a second messenger with another 4 nugs in their arms. This repeated until Leliana had approximately 58 nugs on her bed.  
She had stayed perfectly composed until the final messenger left the room and Surana shut and bolted the door. This was when the squealing began. Each was named within the hour as they received cuddles and kisses.  
"I love you so much" Surana stared adoringly at her partner, her heart tightening in her chest. No matter how many times she says it, it will never be untrue or less meaningful. This woman meant the world to her.  
"And I you" the space between them was removed as Leliana pressed a kiss to her Wardens lips "never leave"  
"Okay"

**Author's Note:**

> So I thought about my Surana and leliana reunited (waaaay too often) and felt like I should finally get it down! And felt like with some news they might want to clear the air!  
> I haven't written in soooo long and would super appreciate any advice/constructive criticism!! Hope you all enjoyed it! Please let me know!


End file.
